


Hesitant

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [34]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: Drabble fic 'hesitant'





	

New universe. New Doctor. He felt the same, his hand in hers. Thought the same, fast and smart and nattering on. Acted the same, inquisitive, haunted.

One day and twelve hours since…

Hesitant, Rose reached out and traced the lines of his face. He slept, a rarity, but when she touched him his eyes opened and he caught her hand in his, held it against his cheek.

“What do you want to do today?” Quiet words in a quiet morning.

“Everything, Rose Tyler. I want to see the world with you.”

Rose kissed him, completely certain he was her Doctor.


End file.
